pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hellrider
This gaunt, spectral figure sits astride an equally ephemeral horse. Both horse and rider have a delirious look in their eyes. Hell Rider (CR 11) XP 12,800 LE Large undead (extraplanar, incorporeal) Init +13; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +20 --- AC 23, touch 23, flat-footed 14 (+5 deflection, +9 Dex, –1 size) hp 133 (14d8+70) Fort +9, Ref +13, Will +12 Defensive Abilities incorporeal, no rest for the wicked, phantom mount; Immune undead traits --- Speed fly 90 ft. (perfect) Melee incorporeal touch +13 (11d6, ignores damage reduction, Fort DC 22 halves) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks herd quarry, phantom weaponry --- Str —, Dex 28, Con —, Int 19, Wis 16, Cha 21 Base Atk +10; CMB +11; CMD 24 Feats Blind-Fight, Cleave, Dazzling Display, Improved Initiative, Mounted Combat, Skill Focus (Ride), Weapon Focus (any one) Skills Bluff +19, Diplomacy +19, Fly +20, Handle Animal +19, Intimidate +22, Knowledge (planes) +18, Perception +20, Ride +23, Sense Motive +20, Survival +17 Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Infernal SQ composite creature --- Environment any (Hell) Organization solitary, pair, posse (3–8), or ranch (2–8 and 3–12 devil's longhorns) Treasure none --- Composite Creature (Ex) Although a hell rider appears to be a horse and rider, it is, for all intents and purposes, a single creature. Its horse component and rider component cannot be separated and cannot be attacked independent of one another. Both share the same mind. Herd Quarry (Su) Whenever a hell rider successfully demoralizes a creature using the Intimidate skill, that creature must make a DC 22 Will save or be frightened instead of shaken for the indicated duration. A creature frightened in this manner cannot willingly move towards any hell rider, even one that did not demoralize it, and counts as cornered if sufficiently surrounded. No Rest for the Wicked (Ex) If a hell rider is part of a ranch (see "Organization" in the hell rider stat block, above), the rider is cursed to forever tend its herd. Whenever the hell rider is destroyed, it reforms within 2d4 days unless all of the devil's longhorns in its ranch are also destroyed. Phantom Rider (Ex) Once per round, a hell rider may use the Mounted Combat feat to negate a hit against itself, as if the hell rider were its own mount. The hell rider may attempt to negate a hit even if the attacker was specifically attempting to hit the rider part of the hell rider's body. Phantom Weaponry (Su) Even if a hell rider is not equipped with actual weapons, its spectral form includes the ghostly images of one or more weapons, often firearms. The hell rider cannot attack with these weapons. However, the hell rider counts as being proficient with all of its phantom weapons, and can use any in which it has Weapon Focus in conjunction with the Dazzling Display feat. Mortal riders that died while in the service of devils or other evil entities, hell riders rise again in the depths of Hell as ghost-like undead. Some hell riders serve as cavalry in various various infernal armies or as herders responsible for cattle known as devil's longhorns. Others are gathered into posses and sent after the enemies of Hell, particularly escaped souls and other deserters. Unable to rest and unable to think of anything but their assigned tasks, hell riders retain none of their abilities from life; those memories have been washed away by the despair of eternal servitude. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Undead Category:Monsters